Breathe In, Breathe... Oops
Breathe In, Breathe... Oops is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-seventh of the game. It is the second one that takes place at Aaru Grove in New Cresthill. Plot After learning the reason why Osiris wanted to kill Franklin Topic, Mona and the player went to protect him at home. Upon arrival, they found the door open, so they rushed to inspect the house, but only found Franklin suffocated in his bed with a pillow. Priscilla revealed that Franklin felt nothing because he had taken sleeping pills. They questioned his wife, Dakota Topic, video game developer Alleria Brown and, his mother, Georgia Topic. Soon after, while they were investigating the house for evidence, they heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Sneaking up to the kitchen, Mona and the player found confectioner Ethel Hildebrand making gingerbread cookies since Dakota previously gave her permission. When she was informed that Franklin had died, she apologized for disrupting a possible crime scene and went to her pastry shop. They as well suspected of businesswoman Suzette Butler and, also discovered that Dakota resigned herself to being Franklin's trophy wife after they got married on a rampant night in Las Vegas and that Alleria wanted to have Franklin's permission to recreate his death in a video game when she learned that he was almost killed by Osiris. When the duo was heading back to the station, they saw Ethel and Georgia fighting with pans surrounded by a crowd of young people. After threatening the youth with reporting them to their parents and arresting them, Georgia confessed that she had started the fight because Ethel was taking away her son's love. However, Ethel wanted Franklin to get away from her since he was harassing her to make a false request to Osiris in order to kill Dakota. In addition, Suzette had hidden a hawk tarantula in a macaron tower so Franklin would eat it and die, stopping him from putting strange ideas on Ian's head. Finally, the team arrested Georgia for the crime. Georgia denied killing Franklin and blamed Dakota at all times but ended up confessing shedding some tears. She worked all her life to give her son the best, even though Franklin told her that what he wanted was to spend time with his mother. When he was a teenager, Georgia wanted to amend her absence with Franklin, but he just started to get away from her. Eventually, Georgia stopped being part of Franklin's life until one of her friends told her about his incident with Osiris. She wanted him to leave the country for his safety but he called her crazy. As her last resort, Georgia slipped away to Franklin's house at dawn when Dakota was gone and, as an apology and gesture of mercy for her son, suffocated him with his pillow. Before they could arrest her, an arrow pierced Georgia's ear with a note that said "You are safe for now", to which she threw herself to the ground and thanked "Your Highness". Judge Fraire sentenced her to twenty years in prison. Post-trial, Mona and the player went to ask Georgia why Osiris didn't kill her. She revealed that "Your Highness" had mercy on her for having suffered enough in life. She told them that like her, there were several examples published in the local newspaper as a kind of redemption at the idea that Osiris was a criminal. Inside her fanny pack, the duo found a copy of the Osiris Gazette, where they discovered that an acquaintance of the police department worked, love coach Sibylle Lacan. When asked about the newspaper's motives for sympathizing with Osiris, Sibylle replied that Osiris was not an enemy of the police, but an ally. Mona tried to reason with her, but she mentioned several cases in defense of Osiris, including hers. Without wanting to delve deeply into the past, Sibylle specified that Osiris saved her from being part of the statistics of femicides. Meanwhile, Rogelio went to question Alleria about how she knew that Franklin was Osiris' target. She replied that she had found a scrapbook in the café with several portraits of people who had recently disappeared and among them was Franklin's. Both found it with a gold clasp inside, which they sent to analyze. Surprisingly, it belonged to socialite Preston Blackman, but it also had the fingerprints of Stephan Croteau, Praveen Yamauchi's ex-boyfriend who tricked him into killing the former dean of Sacred Heart University and was dealing Vis. During the interrogation, Preston told them that Stephan had asked for shelter due to a family problem and, since he was dating his youngest son, he offered him one of his apartments in Aaru Grove. After informing him of everything he had done, Preston was surprised and handed them the address of the apartment. Finally, the team realized that they were facing not only Osiris but a large group of people who supported their vigilante initiatives. Taking into account that Osiris had the clasp that Stephan had touched, the team decided to arrest him together so that they could also corner Osiris. Back in their hiding place, Osiris opens a new scrapbook, almost all the portraits are intact except for three. They remove a photograph from the pages, make two parallel perforations with a needle and drop it while approaching an immense trunk. Stephan is the one in the photo, his eyes are pierced and the description says "Out of sight, out of Mr. Yamauchi's mind". Summary Victim *'Franklin Topic' (found suffocated in his bed) Murder Weapon *'Pillow' Killer *'Georgia Topic' Suspects :: Dakota Topic :: Victim's Wife Profile: *The suspect reads CYOA books *The suspect practices yoga *The suspect is losing hair Appearance: *The suspect wears a ribbon bow tie :: Alleria Brown :: Video Game Developer Profile: *The suspect reads CYOA books :: Georgia Topic :: Victim's Mother Profile: *The suspect reads CYOA books *The suspect practices yoga *The suspect is losing hair Appearance: *The suspect wears a ribbon bow tie :: Ethel Hildebrand :: Confectioner Profile: *The suspect reads CYOA books *The suspect practices yoga *The suspect is losing hair :: Suzette Butler :: Businesswoman Profile: *The suspect reads CYOA books *The suspect practices yoga *The suspect is losing hair Quasi-Suspects :: Sibylle Lacan :: Love Coach :: Preston Blackman :: Socialite Killer's Profile *The killer reads CYOA books *The killer practices yoga *The killer is losing hair *The killer is over 85 years old *The killer wears a ribbon bow tie Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pillow, Wooden Chest) *Examine Wooden Chest. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Wedding Photo; New Suspect: Dakota Topic) *Inform Dakota Topic about her husband's death. (New Crime Scene: Cyber Café) *Investigate Cyber Café. (Clues: Café Computer, Victim's Briefcase) *Examine Café Computer. (Result: Customer History) *Analyze Customer History. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Alleria Brown) *Ask Alleria Brown if she interacted with Franklin Topic when she went to the cyber café. *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Wrinkled Letter; New Suspect: Georgia Topic) *Question Georgia Topic about her aggressive letter for her son. *Examine Pillow. (Result: Red Dust) *Analyze Red Dust. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices yoga) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads CYOA books) *Move on to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Ethel Hildebrand what she is doing at the crime scene. (Profile updated: Ethel practices yoga; New Crime Scene: Pastry Shop) *Investigate Pastry Shop. (Clues: Torn Paper, Cake Counter) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Suzette Butler) *Question Suzette Butler about her business with Franklin. (Profile updated: Suzette reads CYOA books and practices yoga) *Examine Cake Counter. (Result: CYOA Book) *Analyze CYOA Book. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is losing hair; New Crime Scene: Vanity Desk) *Investigate Vanity Desk. (Clues: Spa Kit, Drawer) *Examine Spa Kit. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (08:00:00) *Question Dakota Topic about his disinterest in Franklin's extramarital affairs. (Profile updated: Dakota reads CYOA books, practices yoga and is losing hair) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Alleria's Letter) *Confront Alleria Brown about asking Franklin for permission to use his death for a video game. (Profile updated: Alleria reads CYOA books) *Move on to Chapter 3! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Georgia Topic about his fight with Ethel for Franklin. (Profile updated: Georgia reads CYOA books, practices yoga and is losing hair; New Crime Scene: Cooling Grilles) *Investigate Cooling Grilles. (Clues: Plastic Pieces, Macaron Tower) *Examine Plastic Pieces. (Result: Restriction List) *Ask Ethel Hildebrand why he wanted Franklin not to step on her pastry shop. (Profile updated: Ethel reads CYOA books and is losing hair) *Examine Macaron Tower. (Result: Tarantula Hawk) *Speak to Suzette Butler about threatening Franklin not to approach Ian. (Profile updated: Suzette is losing hair) *Investigate Coffee Machine. (Clues: Fake Mustache, Key Chain) *Examine Fake Mustache. (Result: Pink Flakes) *Analyze Pink Flakes. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 85 years old) *Examine Key Chain. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a ribbon bow tie) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Bow Down to Your Highness (2/6)! (1 star) Bow Down to Your Highness (2/6) *Ask Georgia Topic why Osiris had mercy on her. *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clue: Fanny Bag) *Examine Fanny Bag. (Result: Stained Paper) *Examine Stained Paper. (Result: Newspaper) *Analyze Newspaper. (10:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Sibylle Lacan) *Ask Sibylle Lacan why the newspaper she works for praises Osiris. (Reward: Clueless Stare) *Question Alleria Brown about her knowledge of Osiris' victims. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Coffee Machine. (Clue: Scrapbook) *Examine Scrapbook. (Result: Gold Pieces) *Examine Gold Pieces. (Result: Osiris Glasp) *Analyze Osiris Glasp. (08:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Preston Blackman) *Confront Preston Blackman about hiding Stephan Croteau. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Aaru Grove